Showdown (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder flies the Time Cycle through space, approaching a planet sized white cube. Ryder: There it is. The Perplexahedron. Somewhere in there, is the last piece of the Map of Infinity. The Perplexahedron opens a pathway as Ryder flies in, eyes looking at the ceiling in suspicion. The pathway closes behind him, as Ryder lands the Time Cycle. Khyber in his Malware Armor stands at the other end of the room, as Ryder gets out of the Time Cycle to meet him. Ryder: Khyber. Have to say, I’m not digging the new look. Khyber: Oh, but this look isn’t new. It is as old as that Time Cycle of yours. After you abandoned me in the future… Ryder: After you disappeared on us. Khyber: I took the Malware Armor and merged it with the Nemetrix. Upon doing so, I scanned the DNA of the Trans-Chrono Panthera, allowing me to time travel as well. I have followed you through time, gathering the DNA of several predators to counter your ever growing arsenal. And now, here we are. Khyber holds his arm out, the Malware Armor in his palm morphs up and pulls away to reveal the piece of the Map of Infinity. Khyber: This is what you are looking for, is it not? Ryder: How did? Khyber: I accessed the files that you accessed on Galvan Prime, in order to locate this facility. Considering that you got yourself involved with the Highbreed war, it gave me plenty of time to take control of this place. Ryder: What do you want? Khyber: A showdown. A battle between predator and prey. Your task, to take this artifact from me. The Nemetrix glows as Khyber morphs into Panuncian, splitting into three clones. One clone holds the Map of Infinity, as the Malware Armor wraps around the Map of Infinity piece and sucks it back into his body. Ryder: A game of cat and mouse. That makes me the cat in this case, doesn’t it? Khyber: Think that all you want. Now, let the hunt commence. Three doors open on three separate walls, as the Panuncian clones run through them. The doors close behind them, as a new door opens on the wall behind Ryder, him looking over his shoulder. Ryder: If you want me to find you, then you have to actually lead me towards you. Well, time to catch a predator. Ryder goes through the door, as he is standing on the ceiling, hanging upside down. Ryder looks down towards the floor, as Khyber runs up the wall towards him. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, smiling. Ryder: Let the hunt commence! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Slapstrike. Khyber runs on the ceiling towards Slapstrike, who stretches his arm and slaps Khyber. The Malware Armor peels off, revealing Khyber’s chest and head. Khyber lets out an ultrasonic whistle, deafening Slapstrike and causing him to cover his ears. The Malware Armor reforms around Khyber as he transforms into Terroranchula. Khyber: I’m aware from a previous encounter that your form is powerless against this one. Terroranchula forms a forcefield web, firing it at Slapstrike. He slaps it, though is electrocuted in the process and pinned up to the ceiling. Terroranchula stands under him, as he motions a spider leg to impale Slapstrike. Slapstrike hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Mole-Stache to avoid the attack. Mole-Stache: I dare say. But you seem to have forgotten that I can shift on a dime. Mole-Stache surrounds his body with his mustache, which resists the electric shock of the forcefield web and pushes through it. Mole-Stache morphs the mustache into a fist, punching Terroranchula and knocking him back. He goes for a second strike, as Terroranchula morphs to Omnivoracious. Khyber bites into the mustache, tearing through it. Khyber: As can I. Omnivoracious towers under Mole-Stache, pecking at him. Mole-Stache forms a shield with his mustache but the beak pierces through, barely keeping it away from Mole-Stache’s face. Mole-Stache breaks free, and jumps off the ceiling, using his mustache to fly towards the floor. Mole-Stache: Ah-ha! That bird of yours doesn’t look like it is capable of flight! Omnivoracious morphs into Fell Wygic, as he flaps his wings and takes flight after Mole-Stache. His jaws snap as he rapidly pursues Mole-Stache, him sighing in dismay. Mole-Stache: Why do I have to open my big mouth? Now, where’s the door?! A door materializes and opens on the floor, as Mole-Stache speeds up to make it in. Mole-Stache curls up and goes through the door, the gravity returning to normal. Mole-Stache reverts, as several robots surround him, pointing their blaster arms at him. Ryder: Robots? Really? Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix as the robots open fire, Malem taking the blaster fire. Malem: Malem? I was going for Diamondhead on this one! Malem charges forward with arms crossed, ramming a robot and destroying it. Malem grabs another robot and tears it apart, as Fell Wygic flies towards the door. He reverts to go through the doorway, Khyber entering a brisk walk as Malem fires a mana blast at the robots. Khyber: Ah, one of his newer forms. Fortunately I am prepared for it. Khyber transforms into Pallorfang, as he snarls and stampedes forward. Malem spins around to punch Pallorfang, which stops to take it. Malem’s fist strikes Pallorfang, it vibrating from the impact and pulling it back. Malem: Agh! Uh, that thing? Talk about doing your homework. Khyber: I’ve told you already. I am prepared for you. Pallorfang opens his jaws to bite into Malem’s arm, as he retracts it and backs away. Malem hits the Omnitrix symbol and shifts to Shocksquatch, firing lightning at Pallorfang. Pallorfang is electrocuted, yet shifts to Thunder Log. Thunder Log sucks in the lightning in through his snout, canceling out the attack. Shocksquatch smirks as he uses his electrokinesis to cause the robot debris to levitate, launching them at Thunder Log. Thunder Log takes it as Shocksquatch takes off running through the next door, using lightning to force it shut. Shocksquatch slumps over leaning against the wall, reverting. Ryder: Well. Each transformation is lasting a shorter and shorter time. What is up with this thing? Panels on the walls open up, revealing several gun turrets. They open fire on him, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Ball Weevil and crawls up the walls, dodging the laser blasts. Ball Weevil: I’m sorta getting the feel of this. Clear the obstacles, open the door. So to move on… Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball and kicks it at a gun turret, causing it to explode and destroy it. The other turrets turn to aim at Ball Weevil, who keeps moving. Ball Weevil: I have to destroy all of them! Ball Weevil runs along the wall and hides behind a turret, the others destroying it. Ball Weevil jumps into the air, spitting and kicking several plasma balls. They hit the turrets and destroy them, leaving only one left. Ball Weevil lands on the floor and kicks the plasma ball up like a football, striking and destroying the turret. Ball Weevil: And it’s outta here! Now, where’s the door? A door opens on the ceiling, as Ball Weevil sighs. He crawls up the wall towards the door when a forcefield web shoots down, ensnaring him. He is pulled up through the door, approaching Terroranchula’s mouth. Ball Weevil hits the Omnitrix symbol, as he shifts to Ripjaws. He uses his claws and fangs to cut through the forcefield and cling to the wall. Ripjaws: Well, would’ve preferred a flier. But I will make this work. Ripjaws climbs up the shaft after Terroranchula, who pulls back and disappears in the dark. Ripjaws climbs through the room, as he enters a room. The room begins to fill with water, filling up to the ceiling in less than a minute. Ripjaws morphs his legs into a tail, floating and laying back. Ripjaws: Seriously? You do realize I can breathe underwater right now? Khyber melds through the floor, as he transforms into a Leviathan alien, his size taking up the majority of the room. Leviathan roars, his mouth forming around Ripjaws. Ripjaws has a deadpan expression on his face. Ripjaws: Oh. Ripjaws takes off swimming, barely making it out of Leviathan’s mouth as it closes. Ripjaws is caught in the corner, as he digs his claws into the wall, trying to pull a tile off and break through. Leviathan goes to bite him again, but his head and teeth jam into the corner, unable to close around Ripjaws. Khyber: Hm. No wonder this form is endangered. It can barely keep up with your speed in open ocean, and can’t capture cornered prey! Ripjaws: Whew! Never thought I’d be happy for my predator to have such a big head! Leviathan morphs and shifts to Iron Emperor, releasing its propeller ice breath. The water freezes as the wall ices over as well. Ripjaws tears through the frozen wall, creating a hole that the water flows through. Ripjaws and Iron Emperor are washed into a desert room filled with sand. The heat of the room causes the water to evaporate, Ripjaws gasping for breath as he is dried out. Ripjaws hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Ah-aah! What is with this place?! First water now sand! Iron Emperor stands up, towering over Spidermonkey. Khyber: Using Malware’s power, I reoriented the properties of the Perplexahedron to fit the best hunting environments. Iron Emperor opens his beak, the rotor fan beginning to spin. Spidermonkey goes down on all six, firing web shots from his tail. The web goes into Iron Emperor’s mouth, jamming the fan rotor. Spidermonkey: What’s wrong? Got something stuck in your throat? Iron Emperor morphs into Sand Ripper, as he digs down into the sand. Spidermonkey looks from side to side, grinning. Spidermonkey: You really think that’ll work? I have enhanced hearing! I’ll be able to detect you before you even, whoa! Sand Ripper breaks right out from underneath Spidermonkey, clamping him in his jaws. Spidermonkey tries to push himself free as Sand Ripper dives back down towards the sand. Spidermonkey: Yikes! Spidermonkey hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming as they dive below the sand. A tower of fire bursts through the ground, as Sand Ripper explodes and splatters all over the sand, the molecules breaking away into light. Heatblast hovers in the air with his flames, gasping in relief. Heatblast: Oh that could’ve been so much worse! Well, that’s one Khyber down. Khyber: And two more to go. Heatblast turns, as Crabdozer stampedes towards him and leaps into the air after him. Heatblast increases his fire propulsion, avoiding the snap of Crabdozer’s jaws. Heatblast flies in retreat as he reverts, falling into the sand. He sits up and spits sand out of his mouth. Ryder: At least that round lasted longer than before. Crabdozer charges at Ryder, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. XLR8 spins rapidly and forms a vortex, catching Crabdozer and lifting him off the ground into the air. The sand is spread away from the source of the vortex, revealing a doorway in the floor. XLR8: So that was the secret! The door was under the sand! XLR8 zips through the door as Crabdozer crashes down into the sand in the distance. XLR8 enters a long never-ending hallway, being upright despite going down. XLR8: Forget the different properties of the rooms! What benefit does the shifting gravity have?! Diomedes appears next to XLR8, leaving black and red streaks behind him. He snaps at XLR8 with his jaws, XLR8 pulling his arm out of the way to dodge. XLR8: Whoa! Hey! I’ve seen the inside of your mouth enough for the day! XLR8 speeds up, as Diomedes speeds up to match him. Diomedes bumps into XLR8 from the side, causing him to collide into the wall. The wall secretes a mucous slime upon impact, trapping XLR8 to the slime. Diomedes slows down and comes back around, snorting and breathing in XLR8’s face. XLR8: Pee-yew! Horse breath! You might wanna get that checked. Khyber: Now, how will you get yourself out of this mess? XLR8: Be smellier. XLR8’s arm vibrates to break free from the slime, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. He transforms into Gutrot, releasing a gas from the ports on his chest. Diomedes is appalled by the smell, as he trots off, groaning and whinnying in distress. Gutrot: Nothing like the smell of sulfur. Gutrot releases gas from the ports on his back, containing a component that causes the slime to decompose and free Gutrot. Diomedes transforms into Thestral, now immune to the gas. Gutrot releases a cloud of gas, hiding within it. Khyber: I can detect you in the gas with this form. Why try and hide? Thestral walks through the smoke, becoming camouflaged inside it. A flash of light catches Thestral’s attention, as he turns and snaps at him. A human-like hand grabs Thestral, sparking as it drains Thestral of his energy. Khyber: Aaaaaagh! Thestral’s body turns from red to grey, as his body solidifies. The fist punches the petrified remains, shattering it and causing it to break away into light. Gymosis peaks out of the smoke, grinning. Gymosis: Two down. Which means number three, is at the center of the maze. End Scene Ryder goes through a doorway, entering a room seemingly at the center of the Perplexahedron. There is a throne which Khyber is sitting upon. Khyber stands up, as the Map of Infinity piece comes out of his body, it floating above the throne. Khyber: You found me. Well done. Now, the final showdown. Ryder: You seem a little too confident there, Khyber. Are you sure you can keep this up for much longer? Khyber: It is you that should be worried. Is your Omnitrix starting to fade on you? Not acting in the way that you want? Ryder: It still gives me plenty of good aliens! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: This… isn’t one of them. Khyber: Ah, but you’re in luck! I followed you to the destruction of the Incursean’s home planet and obtained that particular predator species! Khyber morphs into Des Ribbit, letting out a croak that shakes the room. Bullfrag raises his arm to protect his face from the wind let off from it. Bullfrag: Of course you did. Des Ribbit hops forward with great force at Bullfrag, as he runs and barely hops out of the way in time. Des Ribbit crashes into the wall, causing it to collapse and the rubble falling on them. Bullfrag leaps from boulder to boulder going up, getting above Des Ribbit’s location. Des Ribbit shoots its tongue out at Bullfrag, him leaning back to dodge, the tongue catching a boulder. Bullfrag: Ha! Can’t catch me with your size! You must be feeling pretty… Des Ribbit pulls the boulder in, slamming it into Bullfrag’s back. He gasps as he loses his breath, falling towards Des Ribbit’s open mouth. Bullfrag: Me and my big mouth! Or better yet… Bullfrag hits the Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Eatle. Eatle: A big bite into yours! Eatle grabs boulder fragments and devours them, charging a laser. Eatle fires a laser from its horn into Des Ribbit’s mouth, it croaking in distress upon the impact to his tongue. Des Ribbit closes his mouth as a reaction to the pain, as Eatle clings to his thick hide. Eatle: Ha! Can’t get me here, can you?! Des Ribbit morphs, taking the form of a large dark purple scorpion like alien, with a row of jagged teeth on its face. Inside its mouth is a single eye. It has large pincers and a scorpion tail. Anubi Serket clamps around Eatle with its pincers, trapping him. He squeezes tighter, beginning to crack Eatle’s shell. Eatle: (Straining) Why does Eatle have a predator?! He eats everything! Anubi Serket jabs Eatle in the chest with his stinger, Eatle gasping from this. Anubi Serket releases Eatle from his grip, Eatle dropping to the ground, paralyzed. Eatle reverts, as Ryder struggles to move his right arm to reach the left. Ryder: Come on. Anything. Khyber: Struggle all you like. The venom of that sting has paralyzed your entire body. Allowing me to take my time in breaking your shell and eating you. Ryder: You’re really taking this predator thing a bit too far. Khyber: Perhaps. But your arm on my wall, will be my greatest trophy. Anubi Serket pinches Ryder’s left arm, lifting him up into the air. The rest of Ryder’s body hangs limp, him straining from the building pressure. Khyber: Any last words? Ryder: (Strains) Yes. Ryder lets out a shriek, as he moves his body in one large twitch. His right arm grabs the Omnitrix, activating it and pushing the head down. He transforms into Clockwork, his height increasing to allow him to stand. Clockwork: The paralysis was starting to wear off. Clockwork’s key spins, time accelerating for his body. The full effects of the paralysis wears off, as Clockwork blasts a time ray from his chest into Anubi Serket’s mouth, striking his eye. Anubi Serket howls and snarls as it lets Clockwork go and backs away. Anubi Serket morphs into Time Panther, a time ray being deflected off its skin. Khyber: Here is the form that allowed me to travel time to chase you. You can’t outmatch me! Clockwork: Let’s find out. Clockwork’s key spins, him accelerating past Time Panther and heading towards the throne. Time Panther appears in his path, swatting him away with his paws. Clockwork skids along the ground, as Time Panther comes out of a portal and pins Clockwork to the ground. Khyber: Enough! You are finished! Clockwork kicks Time Panther in the belly, loosening his grip on Clockwork’s arm. Clockwork hits the Omnitrix symbol, as he transforms into Whampire. Khyber: What? What is that? Whampire: The only predator in the Omnitrix. Whampire inhales, and then lets off a sonic explosion, blasting Time Panther off of him. The sound waves distort Time Panther and the Malware armor, it fluctuating out of control and peeling skyward off of Khyber. Khyber: No! What have you done?! Whampire: Made you the prey. Whampire spits a Corruptura, hitting Khyber in the forehead before the Malware Armor reforms around him. Khyber moans as he becomes immobile, struggling to break free. Khyber: What is this? Whampire: My Corruptura allows me to control your body, since it was exposed from the Malware Armor. Good thing too. I have been annoyed by it for quite some time. Let’s take it off. Khyber’s arm moves, him resisting every movement of it. He hits the Nemetrix symbol, as the Malware Armor slips off him, reforming into a cube with the Nemetrix symbol on it. Khyber stands there still unable to move as Whampire goes towards the Malware Armor cube. Whampire: To think Malware would cause this much trouble after I defeated him. I’ll have to do something about that. But until then. Khyber unwillingly draws an energy knife, going over towards the Malware Armor. Whampire glides over to the Map of Infinity, as the two remain motionless. Khyber: If you destroy the Malware Armor, the command to keep this place intact will fade away. It will collapse and kill us both! Whampire: No. Just you. Whampire takes the Map of Infinity piece as Khyber stabs the Malware Armor, it sparking in malfunction. The room shakes as it begins to break apart, as Whampire flies out of the room. The Malware Armor melts away as Khyber is stuck on his knees besides it. He looks up at the sky as a large piece of the ceiling falls towards him. Whampire makes it to the Time Cycle, as he reverts while getting inside. Ryder: The Corruptura is broken. Good luck, Khyber the Whistler. Ryder gets in the Time Cycle, flying away through the wreckage. He makes it out as the Perplexahedron implodes, not looking back. Characters * Ryder Villains * Khyber (with Malware Armor) Aliens Used By Ryder * Slapstrike * Mole-Stache * Malem (accidental transformation; intended alien was Diamondhead) * Shocksquatch * Ball Weevil * Ripjaws (unintentional transformation) * Spidermonkey * Heatblast * XLR8 * Gutrot * Gymosis * Bullfrag (unintentional transformation) * Eatle * Clockwork * Whampire By Khyber * Panuncian (makes 3 clones) * Terroranchula (x2) * Omnivoracious * Fell Wygic * Pallorfang (first appearance) * Thunder Log (first re-appearance) * Leviathan (first appearance) * Iron Emperor (first re-appearance) * Sand Ripper (clone 1 destroyed) * Crabdozer (first re-appearance) * Diomedes * Thestral (clone 2 destroyed) * Des Ribbit * Anubi Serket (first appearance) * Time Panther Trivia * This episode is a node to the John Smith 10 episodes The Ultimate Prey Part 1 and 2. * Despite having been shown to be scanned by Khyber before, this marks the first time that Pallorfang and Leviathan appear. * Anubi Serket is the only predator Khyber used that hadn't been seen before or shown being scanned. ** Root Shark was going to appear as well, but he was cut out despite his prey appearing. * Panuncian, Omnivoracious and Diomedes are the only predators used that Ryder doesn't have their corresponding prey in the Omnitrix. * Terrorancula, Pallorfang, Leviathan, Crabdozer, Thestral, Des Ribbit, Anubi Serket and Time Panther are the only predators to fight their specific prey. * Fell Wygic, Thunder Log, Iron Emperor and Sand Ripper are the only predators that Khyber used that Ryder has corresponding prey to but he didn't use them. * Ryder used aliens that didn't have predators, forcing Khyber to match other predators with them. * Ryder finally obtains the fourth Map of Infinity Piece. * This is the first time that 18 year old Ryder has mistransformations. This was due to the excessive amount of alien shifting. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc Category:Ryder 10: Map of Infinity Arc